ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Atomic Rigg
'Atomic Rigg ('made by Power Houz) is a DNA fusion sample of a Planchaküle and and an unknown species from and unknown planet. This fusion can be accessed by any and all devices capable of fusing DNA (aka free use). Appearance Atomic Rigg is a small dark green alien with both red and white accents all over his body, resembling tattoos. His forearms have cylinders full of fluid that is green and bubble-like. He wears an aviator's outfit made of a similar material as Atomix's species skin. He also has a plume of green flame protruding from his posterior to replace a tail. Personality Atomic Rigg has a twisted sense of humor deriving from his Planchaküle DNA. Because of this in combination with the Atomix's destuctive factor, Atomic Rigg is very dangerous as well as oblivious to the danger he presents. He also speaks to others with proper titles, due to his righteous behavior from his Atomix DNA. Transformation Sequence When transforming, the device will emit a color, depending upon what color the device is, in an almost liquid appearance and seemingly "drench" the device wielder. The background will be filled with an assortment of both dark green and white bubbles. The individual will, after drenching, appear to be encased in the hardening liquid until it appears as the robotic gremlin that Atomic Rigg is. Powers and Abilities Atomic Rigg has the ability to completely disassemble any kind of machinery in mere seconds, fitting to his Gremlin appearance. Despite it being harder for him to do due to his craving to destroy things, he can also construct complex machinery from scratch at a similar rate. He also has massive enhanced strength due to his Atomix half. Along with that half he is able to generate and manipulate nuclear energy primarily through his hands.To focus an attack, Atomic Rigg will chant: "FIX-AH-NEE FIX-AH-NEE FIX-AH-NEE FIIIIIX!" This causes the power of the attack to become much higher and more devastating. Atomic Rigg's most impressive (and dangerous) ability is to create machinery extremely quickly and then use his natural nuclear production abilities to both give power and firepower to it. He, in theory, could create an entire arsenal of nuclear weapons in a few hours. Weaknesses Atomic Rigg's twisted sense of humor is hard to control. Atomic Rigg is also overconfident in his clearly unstable creations and constantly needs to re-absorb any nuclear energy let off prematurely. History TBD Appearances *TBA Etymology Atomic Rigg is a fusion of the names Juryrigg and Atomix. Trivia *If anyone were to use this fusion, the device would most likely present a warning label prior to transformation denoting how dangerous the ensuing transformation would be. *If Ben 10,000 were to know of this fusion, he would most likely put a lock on it like he did with Alien X in Ultimate Alien. *The only transformation capable of outdoing Atomic Rigg is Decagon Vreedle. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Atomix's Species Fusions Category:Planchaküles Category:Planchaküle Fusions Category:Atomix's Species Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Technology Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Radiation Aliens Category:Explosion Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Light Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Green Aliens